Fabio Boccelli
|Image=Omar_Montanari.jpg |Fullname= |Aliases=“The Mule” |Species=Human |Birth=Lacrima Caduta |Base=''U.S.S. Enterprise-F'' |Gender=Male |Height=5’9” |Weight=75 kilograms |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Helmsman, U.S.S. Enterprise-F |Rank=Ensign, Starfleet |FirstApp=S03E01 |Spotlights=S03E05}} Charles' character, Fabio Boccelli is a graduate fresh out of the academy, eager to make his mark but with a lot to learn about life on board a starship. Appearance In appearance, Fabio is short, slender, and attractive. He was famous in his dorm for the excessive care with which his moustache was trimmed – up to 20 minutes per day – and for his outright vanity when presented with a mirror. His uniform is always immaculate, the delight of drill sergeants everywhere. Game Mechanics Edges Stubborn, Academy Poster Boy Contacts Sanji Dravid, academy roommate and Ensign in Engineering. Story Arc "Taming the Mule" History Fabio is a newly-minted officer, fresh from the academy, who has been selected for the prestigious place upon the Enterprise by the selection committee due to his consistently high scores and apparent talent. During his time at the academy, he aced the Ship Handling and Personal Combat modules, leading his instructors to recommend him for Helmsman or Security positions; he personally opted for Helmsman out of the two. The only voice to dissent from the approval of his conduct was the academic councillor, who inserted a warning concerning his personality traits. At times moody and withdrawn, Fabio wasn’t always the easiest cadet to get along with – the bitter recriminations from a failed joint flight test could last months – and he never learned the art of hiding his displeasure when overruled. For Fabio, stubbornness is a virtue, and he was at one point nicknamed ‘the mule’ for his intransigence. He himself would counter that he never buckled under the pressure – unlike some other cadets that he could name. But when Fabio is not in one of his sullen phases, nor lashing out with hoofs at the world, he could be a pleasure to train with; infectiously confident, garrulous and amusingly flirtatious, leaving fond memories in the minds of friends and colleagues. In short, he mustered out of the academy as an example of the finest cadet: smart, confident, skilled and likeable. Homeworld The Boccelli family hail from the world of Lacrima Caduta (‘Fallen Tear’), so named for the distinctive teardrop shape carved from north to south once every three years by the comet Rana. This planet was a double-race colonisation, undertaken not long after the Federation was founded, by human colonists from the south Europe section of Earth and Tellarites, the latter taking many of the tropical and jungle regions of the equatorial belt. The planet is very starkly divided between a hot equator and frigid conditions elsewhere; the colonists primarily reside in cities within 10-20 degrees of the equator. It is commonly said that Lacrima Caduta is the most argumentative planet in the Federation, with the inhabitants famed for having inherited both stubbornness and a zeal for proving others wrong from both Mediterranean and Tellarite culture. Hobbies and Personal Interests Fabio’s quarters are hung heavily with paintings depicting artists from the 2380’s era of New-Jazz, with a holographic portrait of his family dominating the room. Like many starfleet officers, he is an aficionado of holodeck simulations, dividing his time equally between recreations of Noir classics and variations upon the paragliding racing competitions in the Narrow Neck Alleys region of Lacrima Caduta. Episode Appearances S03E01 Fabio Boccelli arrived on the ship just as it came under attack by the Vulcan Isolationist Front, and took part in the efforts to uncover the perpetrator. Though he acted with initiative and courage, he also demonstrated some personality traits that his new crew-mates found less to their tastes. Category:Player Characters